


cheese dance

by ilovesorakingdomhearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, THIS IS DUMB AS FUCK WARNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesorakingdomhearts/pseuds/ilovesorakingdomhearts
Summary: this resulted from my friend asking me to write her something based on an inside joke we have. it's currently two am. i think this isn't terrible but take it i think it's s bit cute. cheese dance
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	cheese dance

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese dance

Decisions, decisions.  
Sora paced back and forth in front of Le Grand Bistrot in the fading light of Twilight Town, where Donald and Goofy were off souvenir shopping before they'd have to leave again. Scrooge was peering at him with confusion from a window inside the restaurant, and in front of him, perched on the edge of a chair was the Little Chef, furry head cocked to the side.

Sora groaned and let his face fall into his hands, moaning something unintelligible into his fingers before straightening up with determination set in his brow. 

He extended a finger towards the Little Chef, and he scurried up Sora's arm and around his neck to nestle himself comfortably in the spiky nest that was his hair.

"Worrying out here isn't gonna get the meal done, and Riku and the King are gonna be here real soon, Little Chef." Sora punched a fist into his open palm before striding towards the kitchen's entrance. "We gotta make something awesome, and yummy, but I think you know better than I do what's good, huh?" The keyblade wielder chuckled sheepishly to himself. 

Sora took one look at all the complicated wares and sharp knives littered around the vast kitchen, and resigned himself to his fate, feeling the familiar uncomfortable tugs at those two trigger spikes on his hair and the awkward jolts of his arms. Little Chef peered over Sora's forehead to look inquisitively at him in the eyes, but the brunet was still absolutely clueless as to what good food was supposed to sound like.

Shrugging, he gave the small chef a smile and said, "I trust you, Little Chef. Have me make one of your favourite dishes!" Little Chef's eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded twice before returning to Sora's hair control panel. 

Sora zoned out for a bit and let Little Chef perform his magic. Instead, he started thinking about how good it'll be to see Riku again after some time apart. He refused to answer any questions about his super secret mission with King Mickey, no matter how much Sora badgered him on their gummi phone calls. At the end of the day, Sora trusts him completely, so he's not annoyed or anything. Just, excited to see him again. 

He also kinda wants to impress him. Sora knows well that Riku hasn't had the most pleasant experiences in Twilight Town as a whole, what with being made torment Roxas during his messed up simulation and everything, he kinda wants to give his best friend some better memories of the place. It's one of Sora's favourite places to visit, after all. 

Privately, he thinks he'd like to show Riku the sunset's view from the clock tower someday in the future.

Those kinds of thoughts always made Sora feel a bit weird though, so he pushed them away and zoned back into the kitchen, and blinked. His jaw dropped in astonishment at the feast that Little Chef had managed to concoct with only Sora's slightly bigger than average hands. It smelled super yummy, and there was so much CHEESE. Sora faintly recalled seeing Riku guiltily inhale string cheeses at breaktime in school when they were younger, and a wide grin broke through his astonished expression. 

Little Chef scrambled off his head and stood up on his hind legs, puffing out his chest and looking extremely proud of himself. Sora scratched him on the head gently and bounced on the heels of his boots in delight. "Oh, he's gonna love this, Little Chef. I'm sure it's got some fancy name I'd never be able to pronounce, but it looks delicious! Good job!" Little Chef beamed at the praise. 

Sora took out his gummi phone, checking his messages, and sure enough a well punctuated text from Riku informed him that he and the King had indeed landed in Twilight Town.  
Pumping his fist in the air in silent victory, Sora picked up the dishes and balanced them expertly on his hands, no, they did not wobble at all! 

As he exited the kitchen, he was momentarily blown away by how prettily the pavilion outside the restaurant glowed at night. Couples and families occupied the seats, and there was a friendly hum of noise that made Sora feel warm. He spotted the table meant for himself and Riku, specially reserved by Scrooge himself, tucked away in the corner. Sora's stomach twisted for a moment, but he shook off the feeling and marched over to make their table presentable and nice. 

As he fussed with the tablecloth for the sixth time, a familiar, low voiced laced with amusement spoke up from behind him, only saying, "So, who's all this for?"  
Sora whipped around with the biggest grin to the sight of his bestest friend in the world, looking cool as anything, smiling at him teasingly. 

An exclaim of "RIKU!!!" and an "OOF- Sora, woah-!" later, they were sat down together, speaking about nothing in particular, just absorbing eachothers company and the serene atmosphere. Riku's eyes glowed at the cheesy meal set before him, and even though he technically didn't make it, Sora felt a surge of pride knowing that he was PART of the reason that the dish even existed right now. 

Suddenly, the harsh sounds of tables scraping against the stone ground filled the pavilion, and Sora and Riku winced simultaneously. The brunet looked over, a little miffed, but his eyes widened as he saw that people were getting up from their seats, dragging their partners, their kids, anyone into the now clear space in front of the restaurant. A folk band stood grinning to one side, and the jovial sounds of a lively tune began floating through the air towards them. 

Everyone began to laugh and shriek with joy as they were spun around or tossed in the air, and Sora felt the same urge he'd felt when he was in Corona with Rapunzel seeing the townsfolk dancing merrily.  
He turned to Riku and put on his best pleading face, noting the silver haired boy's reluctant expression, and longing glance he sent towards his half finished cheese dish. Sora inexplicably reached and grabbed onto Riku's hand, who started at the contact, and tugged him lightly out of his seat.  
Riku began to protest as Sora dragged him out onto the floor, "No, Sora- Really, I can't dance, what- what are you doing-?" Sora could see the pink tinge of embarrassment on his best friend's cheeks as he guided Riku's hands towards his neck and his waist. His stomach was tight with nerves, but Sora was the "fake it till you make it" kinda guy, and so he sent his best friend a blinding smile. Riku blinked at him.

They began to step around together to the music, and Riku's hands felt warm and secure. Sora laughed loudly at Riku's pinched expression, clearly trying very hard to not mess up. Sora rolled his eyes fondly. "C'mon Riku, just a little bit more, then I'll let you eat your dumb cheese. Dance for it, even!" Riku's face turned unamused.  
Sora puffed out his cheeks in defiance. "A cheese dance, if you will?"

And he grinned at the unwilling snort Riku let out at his stupid suggestion, punched him lightly in the chest for daring to call him "dumb" between steps, happy with the time he's spent with him this evening, hoping he helped paint this beautiful town in a better light, and maybe taken away some of the darkness still lingering in his best friend's mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese dance


End file.
